Rєglas dє convivєncia dє Xcution
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Para una sana convivencia, unas cuantas reglas que no son seguidas muy al pie de la letra por los humanos con poderes.


Este fanfic está basado en "Reglas de convivencia de la torre Avengers" de Kakushi Miko, quien dice que se basó en otros parecidos. ¡Quiero mucho a esa chica! XD

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**Rєglas dє convivєncia dє Xcution**_

**1. Todos los miembros que viven en la base tienen sus respectivas habitaciones.**

¡Absténganse de quejas sobre el tamaño cuando saben que son exactamente iguales! ¿O creen que cierto "financiador" tendría favoritismo sobre alguno?

**2. Todos los miembros que posean, aunque sea un mínimo de, poder tienen prohibido utilizarlos si no se los ordenan.**

Recuerden que, si hay próxima vez, Yukio amenazó con quitarnos la mesada y da flojera tener que buscar trabajo.

**3. LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS…**

**Ginjo y Giriko: Tienen prohibido quedarse a solas hasta tarde.**

No es que pensemos mal, es sólo que Ginjo no es un borracho feliz todo el tiempo y Giriko no es un cantinero modelo, todo el tiempo, tampoco.

En resumen: Kugo Ginjo, ebrio hasta los huesos, pidiendo monedas dentro de un metro bus es algo dañino para todos.

_Jackie._

**Riruka: Tiene prohibido ir hacia ciudad Karakura sólo para comprar cosas "cute".**

Nuestros oídos casi estallan cuando, luego de ir a una tienda, terminó viniendo acompañada de Yuzu Kurosaki. Las dos se fueron a la habitación de Riruka a apreciar las cosas "lindas", gritando como unas desquiciadas.

_Ginjo._

**Jackie: Tiene prohibido salir a comprar en un día de lluvia.**

La calle está desagradable y hace que su fullbring se active con el quíntuple de fuerza. No quiero que se repita el terremoto que casi derriba toda la base. No puedo dar excusas siempre.

_Giriko._

**Yukio: Tiene prohibido ir a un ciber café.**

Tienes internet inalámbrico en tu consola y lo sabes. No es agradable oír quejas de cuántas ventanas de pornografía se abren en una computadora sólo porque no tienen instalado un buen antivirus.

_Tsukishima._

**4.** **Los siguientes programas/series/películas/animes están prohibido/as:**

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

¡Lo de "detective espiritual sustituto" fue un gran parecido, pero sí apreciamos tu trabajo! Realmente notamos que no eres un pervertido, como Yusuke, Ichigo. ¡No te tomes las bromas tan en serio!

_**Toy Story**_

Riruka, por el amor de dios, tu fullbring tiene el poder de hacer que tus muñecos preferidos hablen. ¡Esa película no debería sorprenderte!

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_

Chad, el que los protagonistas sean rubios no quiere decir ofendan tu cultura, además fíjate en la gente de Ishbal. ¡Por favor, aquí nadie es racista!

_**Death Note**_

Tsukishima, el del anime **es un libro** no un separador. ¡Deja de molestar a los niños del vecindario diciéndoles que traes el libro, siempre a mano, porque matas gente con él!

_**Iron Man: Armored Adventures**_

Yukio comprendemos que no te gusta ser comparado con alguien que ni tiene aspecto similar a ti ¡No tenías que ponerte mal cuando dijimos que la situación de Tony se parecía a la tuya, pero que su historia familiar no era tan trágica!

_**Naruto**_

¡Ginjo **Naruto es un personaje ficticio**, no es necesario que hagas una competencia de "quien es el mejor fan del ramen" por eso!

**5. Las siguientes canciones no volverán a ser escuchadas en Xcution.**

_Brajta – Fullmetal Alchemist_

Entendemos que fuimos groseros al programar esto, como despertador, en el radio de Jackie.

_Aléjate de mí – Camila_

Si nos permiten decir algo, fue culpa de Chad por traer ese cd con música latina. Sentimos que hayas oído esto, justo después de que Yuzu se te declarara, Yukio.

_A year without rain – Selena Gomez_

Ichigo… en primera ¿Quién te mandó a ti a encender el mp3 de Riruka? ¿Y quién carajos es Zangetsu?

**6. Las menciones de estos nombres están prohibidos en Xcution.**

-Juushiro Ukitake

-Rukia Kuchiki

-Tony Stark (?)

(Ginjo: ¡Ya te perdí perdón por eso, Yukio! Yukio: No sé porqué lo haces –sigue jugando– tu personalidad está igual de plagiada.

Ginjo: –sonrisa forzada– Mira quién lo dice, el niño rico el cual no tiene padres y un corazón más duro que el metal.)

** 7. Las siguientes acciones, por parte de los usuarios de fullbring, no están permitidas:**

- Ayudar en una obra de construcción sólo porque la gente ve tus brazos fuertes. Recuerda que, al final, terminas destruyendo más de lo que construyes.

- Meter dentro de tu consola a la gente del ciber, tan sólo porque se creen mejores jugando que tú.

- Patear al cartero cuando se queda mirando tu busto, él no tiene la culpa de que uses ropa tan ajustada.

- Cambiar el alma de los niños a tus muñecos, por eso mismo te llaman "bruja" ¡Entiéndelo!

- Activar tu insignia dentro de la base. La pintura para las marcas en la pared las pagas tú ¿De a cuerdo?

- Ir a la tienda Unagiya. Ese NO es un libre lugar para comer, mejor quédate en casa o vete al puesto de ramen más cercano. ¡PERO DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LA SEÑORA IKUMI!

- NO vuelvas a restaurar el cabello de los miembros sólo porque ellos van a una peluquería barata con la excusa de que cierto financiador "no les da para una peluquería decente". ¡Te mienten!

- NO, vuelvas a utilizar tu reloj para cronómetro en una competencia de comida entre Ginjo e Ichigo. Si no fuera por cinco segundos, a lo mejor ambos se mueren.

**8. Está prohibido gastarse todo el dinero del mes en:**

- Libros

- Juegos de video psp

- Zapatos

-Té

- Muñecos

- Camisas hawaianas

- Chocolate

- Helado de fresa con sardinas y crema de leche y curry.

**9. Cada miembro debe tener su propia y respectiva tarjeta.**

Ginjo: Aunque podemos decirlo como deber, en realidad es que nunca escuchamos cuando alguien llama.

Riruka: –ruborizada– ¡Habla por ti, idiota!

**10. Finalmente: Los siguientes alimentos está prohibidos.**

_Melocotones_

Riruka: –frente al inodoro, con mueca de asco– ¡Idiotas, les dije que compraran la mermelada en lugar de intentar hacerla ustedes!

_Zanahorias_

Ichigo: Yo –reteniendo rabia– ¡SÓLO DIJE QUE DEJARAN DE COMPRARLA CON MI CABELLO!

_Sandías_ Yukio: Por alguna razón –sin levantar la vista de su juego– comencé a sentirles asco.

**En algún lugar de Soul Society...**

Hitsugaya: -estornuda- Tengo la ligera sensación de que alguien habla mal de mí…

_Fresas_

Chad: Yo… –tres minutos después–… No me atrevo a mirar a Ichigo.

**XCUTION:**

Sabemos que lo más probable es que las reglas no se cumplan.

Ni idea del por qué nos molestamos en escribirlas. La mayoría estabamos aburridos.

* * *

**…¿Y? Les gustó? Perdón si algunas no dieron tanta risa, o perdón si no les hizo reír. XD Lo de "la mermelada" es uno de mis traumas, le tengo asco a los duraznos desde que mi papá intentó preparar mermelada. Ya se imaginan cómo le quedó, salió mal. XD ¡Igual gracias por leer! ¿Merezco review? ¿Les gustaría que haga uno de cada escuadrón del Gotei 13?**

**Ustedes digan, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
